


11. Key and Lock (open up my heart)

by Star_catz1219



Series: Soulmate Alphabet [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders And Deceit | Janus Sanders, Key Party, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Soulmate au where you have a key or lock necklace and your soulmate has the other oneVirgil has never gone to a key and lock party before. Luckily he met someone who has.I changed up the prompt a bit, will be in the authors notes!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate Alphabet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121744
Kudos: 20





	11. Key and Lock (open up my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> It's been a while, huh?
> 
> Luckily, I have a lot of stuff planned, so you should be getting a lot of posts soon!
> 
> So about this prompt:  
> First off, this is kinda explained in the fic, so you can ignore this all. This is for those of you that want a more detailed explanation.
> 
> I didn't do the whole "oh you're born with it only one person has the one it will fit with"  
> I did something that I saw on Schitts Creek (so credit to them for this). Basically, they go to this party, and you get either a key or lock necklace. Then, you go around and talk to people, and try to find your match. Just because your pendant matches, doesn't mean you're soulmates though, part of it is still up to you as an individual. So, you can go to multiple parties in your time, looking for your True Match, or you and your very first match could work out, it's entirely up to you.
> 
> Tw:  
> Swearing (what can I say, Virgil doesn't have the cleanest mouth)
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!

As he clutched his red party cup, Virgil remembered how much he hated these parties. It wasn’t a college party, not even close, but Virgil shuddered at the thought anyway. He hadn’t liked college parties either, but he was sure he wasn'tgoing to like what was coming next. 

“Hello everyone!” 

A loud voice boomed dramatically from a stage at the edge of the room, all the small talk and quiet chatter around the area pausing as the eyes of everyone in the room turned to the speaker. The man onstage waved. He seemed nice, Virgil supposed, but much too energetic for his tastes. He fiddled with the silver chain that had a key strung onto it, while he listened to him speak.

"My name is Roman Prince, he/him pronouns, and I'm here today with my lovely husband, Patton," he gestured to a man on the other side of the room, who smiled brightly at them all, "to host tonight's key and lock party! Each of you has been given a key or lock necklace, and you will be asked to go around and find your match! Legend says, whoever your key or lock matches with is your soulmate. I will say, it worked  _ wonders _ for me." Roman said with a suggestive smile, Patton blushing. "Now get matching!"

The room bustled with activity as people walked around, greeting people with the opposite symbol on their chains. Virgil sunk deeper into his hoodie, flipping the hood up, before trying to back away even further into the corner.

He watched as people talked to one another, shyly introducing themselves before trying to fit the key into the lock. If they fit, the new couple would hug one another before exchanging numbers. If it wasn't a match, the two would shake hands before moving on. Virgil watched people hug, laugh, cry, all while he sat in silence. No one had noticed the quiet hunched man in the corner, they were all so enthralled by the thought of meeting their soulmate at one of these dumb parties.

Sometimes, your match at one of these key and lock parties wasn't your True Match, you would date them for a while before finding they weren't the one. Then, you were supposed to continue to go to these parties until you did find them. Of course, not everyone continuously went to these key and lock parties, but it was Fate, or whatever they were teaching children nowadays, that claimed that True Match would just  _ happen  _ to go to the same party and get interlocking pendants. In Virgil's opinion, it was all a bunch of bullshit, but his parents pressured him to go to at least one party. This was his first; hopefully his last, and he had very low expectations of anything coming out of it.

Virgil was watching a man wearing a bowler hat and gloves that looked like they'd be perfect for washing dishes link his necklace up with another man who looked like the embodiment of a trash can, when he noticed a presence behind him. 

He turned around, ready to tell whoever it was to not waste their time, when his breath got caught in his throat. They looked...good. Yes. Good. Nothing else, obviously. Virgil shook his head slightly, before glancing back at the stranger.

The first thing he noticed was the eyes. They were bright blue, brimming with intelligence and curiosity as they stared at Virgil. Their eyes were framed in a pair of sleek, black glasses, that paved way to the rest of their face. A silver chain with a lock pendant hung from their neck, catching Virgil's attention. Their mouth curved down into a slight frown, and it was only then that Virgil realized he had been staring for far too long.

"Oh, shit- I'm so sorry. Uh," he stuttered profusely as the stranger looked at him, concerned, "I'm not really looking for uh...anything, you know? And uh-shit, I'm sorry, I'm so rude, um, what's your name?" 

Well. That certainly could have gone better.

Luckily, the stranger ignored his ramblings in favour of answering his question, which Virgil was incredibly grateful for. "Salutations, I'm Logan Sanders, he/him pronouns. And, as you say, I am not looking for 'anything' either. And, you are?"

"I'm Virgil, Storm. Virgil Storm, that is. He/him too." Wow, Virgil really needed to get it together while he was talking to hot guys. 

The two talked for a little bit, Virgil growing slightly more comfortable as it went on. He learned more about Logan too. The other man was a student at the nearby college, just like Virgil, only he majored in education, specifically history, which was very different from Virgil’s art major.

Another thing he learned about Logan was that this was far from his first Key and Lock party. He was friends with Roman, the host, and it turns out the dramatic man held these parties quite regularly. So, he persuaded (pressured) his friends into coming to his parties so they could find their True Match. So far, Logan had been incredibly unlucky, not that he minded. He shared Virgil’s thoughts on the whole idea of soulmates, something else the two bonded over.

While still slightly on edge, Virgil was considerably relaxed around Logan. More relaxed than he'd been in a while. Sure, they had just met, but he was just so easy to talk to, and he knew that the other man wouldn't judge him, if the first impression he made on Logan was any indication.

When the party was close to its end, Virgil realized he had only talked to Logan the entire time. Logan seemed to realize this as well, for he blushed deeply and wouldn't look him in the eyes. Virgil personally thought it was very cute. 

"Well Virgil, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm hoping you enjoyed your first key and lock party, no matter how frivolous they can be," Logan went to turn away, but Virgil shocked them both by reaching out and grabbing his arm. When Logan turned his attention back to him, he held up his key, before flicking his eyes down to where Logan's lock sat. Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise, but picked his pendant up as well.

Virgil slid his key into the lock, and turned it. Both of them paused, shocked, as the lock clicked before coming loose. According to all the tales that were spun about these parties, they were soulmates.

Sure, Virgil had enjoyed talking to Logan, it was the most fun he'd had in ages, but soulmates?

Logan seemed to have similar sentiments, for he took a step back, staring at the unlocked charm on his neck. He glanced back up at Virgil, before smiling slightly. He moved slowly, giving Virgil a chance to move away if he wanted to, before softly taking hold of the other's hand.

"Virgil Storm," Logan began, his voice quiet and low, sending a chill down Virgil's spine, "would you do me the pleasure of going out with me? Only on a single date. If we decide from there it doesn't work out, I'm alright with that. But I want to try, if you're willing to as well."

All Virgil could do was nod, a small smile appearing on his face as well. They exchanged numbers, like Virgil had watched countless couples do that night. Then, Logan turned again, and this time Virgil didn't stop him. He watched as his...soulmate? reached Roman; watched as the two looked over in his direction before the dramatic host hugged Logan tightly.

As guests filed out, talking to their matches or their friends, Virgil sat there dazed. Had he really just met his soulmate? He slowly came back to himself, shaking it off, before heading towards the exit with a growing smile in his face and a warmth growing in his chest.

Perhaps soulmates weren't complete bullshit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my tumblr at starcats1219 (accepting requests over there right now!) Or comment, I'll always do my best to respond and they're all incredibly appreciated.


End file.
